In accordance with development of information processing technology and communication technology, types as well as the number of equipment which can be connected to the Internet have rapidly increased. There is growing attention on a concept called Internet of things (IoT) which realizes more dynamic and autonomous exchange of information by connecting a number of such equipment. Patent Literature 1 proposes a technology which provides assistance over a plurality of networks which use different radio access technologies.